BeetleBorgs Metallix: A Demonic Fury
by SGElite23
Summary: Cerberus, a Demonic Warlord with power over both the Fire and Thunder Elements is unleashed on the world in his full fury...Now, it is upto the Beetleborgs with a new friend to stop him. If they can't beat Cerberus, we will watch as our futures end!
1. A Blast From The Past (Part 1)

**Title** Big Bad Beetleborgs: "Demonic Fury"

**Setting** Charterville

**Rating: **T For Teen (Unless Otherwise Noted Or Chapter By Chapter Basis)

**Time: **2000

**Story By Demonic Rage**

**Plot: **Three typical average kids sight a haunted mansion, just by chance they free the ghost who make them beetleborgs! Ya, that was their dream to be the superhero comic book characters the Beetleborgs...4 Years have passed since then and the beetleborgs arent needed, seeing as how Nukus was destroyed and all lives in Charterville have returned to normal.

But what should happen if a new threat rose up, if a new villian even more powerful than Nukus or the Magnavores combined? The answer would be for a 2nd Coming of the Beetle Borg Power Team, but Jo now 14, Drew 16, and Roland 15 all have lives which prevent them from becoming Beetleborgs...But what if the chance to relive their former days as Beetleborgs became a must, when the destruction of the world is becoming closer and closer with every passing moment.

Cerberus, a Demonic Warlord with power over both the Fire and Thunder Elements is unleashed on the world in his full fury...He also has an assistant, known as Crimson Terror whom is Nukus' Evil Daughter drawn by Beetleborgs Creator Art Fortunes...The Beetleborgs must stand against this threat or watch as our futures fall, and what if a Blast From The Past were to complicate things even further?

Get Ready for a fight that the Beetleborgs won't soon forget, Drew, Jo, And Roland must stand together as earths ultimate defense team...This is the 2nd Coming of the Big Bad Beetleborgs!

**"Chapter 1: (A Blast From The Past, Part 1)"**

It was a normal day in Charterville not much happened here since things went quiet in 1998, after Nukus, Horribelle, And Vilor were defeated and peace restored however all that was about to change.

"No way man, it won't ever happen." Roland shook his head at his friend. "The Beetleborgs arent needed, without bad guys to fight...Wheres the fun?"

"Flabber said there could be a time when we would be needed again, I just miss being a Beetleborg." Drew sighed a bit. "Nukus said he would get revenge, what if he really ment that?"

"Shhh!" Samantha Fortunes said quietly. "Do you want to get us all in trouble?"

Drew gave Sam a yeah right sorta look, and sighed. "Can't you ever mind your own business?" Drew asked.

Samantha looked at Roland then back at Drew, she shakes her head not saying anything else.

"Comeon Drew, man...Don't be so mean." Roland said slowly. "You and Samantha get along pretty good, when your not fighting of course."

"Well, she's always so hostile...It isn't my fault." Drew shrugged as the teacher returned to the classroom

**Outskirts Of Charterville - The Old Magnavore Hideout**

"It is all almost in place now." Cerberus smiled evily, looking at a few pictures from the New Adventures Of The Beetleborgs. A New Comic Book written by Art fortunes, that he had stolen a couple of days earlier. "And you angel, will be the key to all that is evil."

Cerberus touches his hand to the picture of Crimson Terror, his eyes glow as the Picture lifts off the page into the 3rd Dimension. "Crimson Terror, Rise and become apart of the Evil Uprising!"

"So, this is what the 3rd Dimension is like?" Crimson Terror looks at Cerberus. "Where is my father?"

"He was defeated by the Beetleborgs, I have replaced him as Demonic Ruler of Charterville." Cerberus looks around. "I will soon control all that you see."

"Is that so?" Crimson Terror nods a little walking around the place a little. "You won't without my help, so you have to agree never to send me back to the printed page...I don't want to return to the 2nd Dimension, so do we have an agreement?"

"Yes of course." Cerberus nods, looking at the paper and destroying it with a super heated blast from his hand. "Done."

"Great, I think this might turn out to be a very nice relationship." Terror looks at Cerberus.

"That it will, That it will." Cerberus nods in Agreement.

**Charterville - Hill Hurst Manor**

"Flabber?" Jo asked opening the door. "Anyone here?"

"I wonder where everyone is?" Drew asked walking into the Manor. "This is weird..."

"Drew, Jo, Roland!" Flabber said appearing infront of them. "We have a major problem, and everything is getting worse by the minute!"

"Whats up?" Roland asked, in an excited tone of voice.

"Art Fortunes has begun work on the New Adventures Of The Beetleborgs, already it is causing more trouble than Nukus and the Magnavores combined." Flabber turns around, using his Phantasm Powers to draw a picture. "Look at this."

The Picture shows the old Magnavore Hideout. "Cerberus has somehow escaped the convines of that new Comic, he has enlisted the help of Crimson Terror whom is the daughter of Nukus...They are powerfull enough where they don't need an army like the Magnavores and Crustaceans, however Cerberus does have the power to rise Monsters from pages of comic books. He can even create new monsters, not from the comics..."

"Oh man, what do we do?" Jo asked, looking at everyone.

"We bring back the Beetleborgs, we stop Cerberus and Crimson Terror." Drew smirks a little. "Yin And Yang, remember? If you have no bad guys you have no good guys, if you have bad guys, then the world needs good guys."

"I agree with Drew, its time The Beetleborgs return to kick some butt!" Roland said. "We can't let evil win, now can we?"

"There is just one problem." Flabber sighed deeply. "Art hasn't drawn new Beetleborgs powers, in his new comics the Beetleborgs have lost their powers and can't fight...Without powers to lift from the page, we are stuck..."

"There is one Beetleborg, who still has her powers." Samantha walks upto the others. "White Thundara Beetleborg, at your service."

"Sam?" Drew asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Flabber contacted my dad this evening telling him about what was going on, I overheard the conversation and well he picked me to be the newest Beetleborg...Cool huh? Flabber agreed that I should take the Thundara Powers." Sam smiles a little, she wouldn't tell anyone...But she did care alot about what Drew thought.

"I think its cool." Roland looked at the others. "Right?"

"Ya, now can't nobody say im the only girl on the team...Welcome aboard Sam." Jo said nodding.

"Well, I don't like it." Drew said trying to be as stern as possible. "You could get hurt, or cause us to lose a battle."

"So, you are more concerned about me than your own little sister?" Sam asked.

"She knows how to handle herself in a fight, I was concerned for her at first...But she has proven herself." Drew sighed a bit. "Sam, you should just stick to working at Zoom."

"Really?" Sam asked crossing her arms. "My dad thinks I can do it, Flabber, Roland, Jo...How come you are the only one debating it? Perhaps you care about me more than I thought."

Drew instantly looks down at the ground. "Um, well...I uh..."

"No time to keep talking guys and girls, downtown is under attack by Crimson Terror...I think its time to break out the new powers, lets hope Art is done drawing." Flabber said, getting ready to bring about the next incarnation of the Beetleborgs.

"Ready!" They all said at once.

"Beetle's Beetle's everywhere, catch those villians if you dare...They might be big and mean, but your the biggest baddest team. Powers for Jo and Roland, lets not forget our friend Drew...With a new addition too!" Flabber shoots a bolt of Phantasmic Powers out, which goes all the way to Art's Studio and brings the new Beetleborg powers to life. "To transform, just call on the Original Beetlebonders...Then input each of the data cards, they contain the information of your new upgraded Metallix Powers!"

"Gotcha, flab." Samantha said. "Everybody ready?"

"Ya!" Each of the others yelled in unison.

"Beetlebonder!" Samantha shouted. "Input cards"

Each of the Beetleborgs Input the datacards into their respective Databonders, then hold them in the air. "Beetleblast!" Each of the kids transform into the new upgraded Metallix Powers.

Samantha is the Thundara White Beetleborg.

Roland is the Titanium Silver Beetleborg.

Drew the Chromium Gold Beetleborg.

And finally, Jo is the Platinum Purple Beetleborg.

**Downtown Charterville - Outside Charterville High**

"So, where are they?" Crimson Terror asked. "That surprise is getting restless."

"There!" Cerberus shouted, getting in a defensive attack stance. "So, you decided to join us?"

"Not by choice." Drew said. "How about you save us the trouble, and just give up right now?"

"No way kid!" Terror lunges forward, and locks up with Drew. "Prepare to die."

"Drew!" Jo goes to run over to him, but Samantha stops her. "No, its a trap."

Jo looks at Sam then at Cerberus, whom looked as if he was chanting some kindof spell. "What the?"

"Seeds of evil, hear my call and give me what I need to finish off these do-gooders." Cerberus opens his eyes, which are now blood red. "Give me something these puny brats haven't faced in a long time, something so Evil not even the most powerfullest of powers could stand against him...Fuse the Shadowborg and White Blaster Beetleborg together, allow him to have these powers of Destruction! Bring him back, under my evil command!!!!"

In a flash of dark smoke a new Beetleborg stood there, known as the Shadowblaster Beetleborg...But was he who he appeared to be?

"Josh?" Jo asked slowly. "Is that you?"

Shadowblaster looks up at the voice that had spoken to him, underneath his helmet he smiles a twisted smile. "Long time no see, Jo..."

"Josh...It is you!" Jo started to walk toward him, but stopped herself knowing this was not their friend. "What has he done to you?"

"He has shown me the way, it's time I destroy all of you once and for all!" Josh ran towards Jo, slashing her with his Shadow Sword. "Watch out, Im full of surprises."

"Jo!" Drew shouted, lunging at Josh and taking him straight to the ground. "You might be a friend, but I will destroy you if it means saving the Earth."

Josh backflips back and holds his Sword toward Drew. "Shadow Sword! Shadow Blast!" With that Josh sends an enormus ammount of Shadow Energy toward Drew.

The Shadow Energy hits Drew sending him flying back into a wall only to fall to the ground, he touches his chest as if he were injured. "Such Power..." Was all he could get through the pain.

"Drew!" Samantha shouted, before looking over at Roland. "Come on, we need to try a team attack."

"Gotcha." Roland looks at Josh. "Sorry about this, man...But the fate of the earth rests in our hands."

"Who cares? Im the true embodyment of evil...I am Shadow Blaster!" Josh lunges toward Roland, only to be stopped at the last minute by Samantha.

"While I distract him, blast him with your Blaster...Use the Hyper Laser setting." Samantha used her telepathy power, to relay this message to Roland. "Don't worry about me, when the time comes Blast Josh!"

Roland reluctantly nods his head, knowing just one mis fire and he could hit Samantha...If he was ever under a whole lot of pressure, this is it.

"NOW!" Samantha shouted. "Fire!!!!!"

Roland aims the Datablaster at Josh and Samantha, after inputing the card to switch to the hyper setting he fires and then turns around...Not wanting to see the aftermath.

The Blast hurls through the air, as it gets closer and closer Samantha tries to hold Josh in the path of the blast...At the last minute she jumps out of the way kicking Josh into the fury of the Blasters power, a huge explosion ensues as Samantha lands safely a few inches away from the Fire. "Did it work?" She asked touching her side.

Roland keeps his eyes locked on the center of the Explosion, Josh emerges from the fire his armor scathed and beaten...However he was not down yet. "It will take more than that, Roland." Josh shook his head in dissapointment.

Samantha pounds the ground. "No, how could anyone survive that?" She asked herself.

"I need to recharge, but when we meet again...You won't be so lucky." Josh laughed evily before vanishing, in a cloud of Dark Smoke.

"We need to regroup." Drew said helping Samantha and Jo to their feet. "Roland, we have a job to do."

"Huh?" Roland asked standing up, dusting his armor off.

"Me and You are going to head out to The Old Magnavore Hideout, perhaps if we can findout where Josh hides to recharge...We can beat him at his own game." Drew said sighing. "If we let him run loose, he could hurt someone or worse."

"No, we need to regroup our strategy." Samantha said, putting a friendly hand on Drew's shoulder. "We can't win if we don't work together."

Drew sighs a little and just nods, as he and the others begin the journey back to Hillhurst Manor.

**Charterville - Hill Hurst Manor**

"Man, trouble no matter how you look at it." Art shook his head. "Now I wish I had never drawn Cerberus or Crimson Terror."

"It isn't your fault dad." Samantha smiled a weak smile. "How did they escape the comics anyway?"

"I don't know that yet." Art sighs. "All I know is that it had something to do with a part of the comics story, It might have been the Jade Beacon."

"Jade Beacon?" Jo asked. "Whats that?"

"It is a Beacon from the comics story, brought to Earth by the Terranians...Cousins to Humanity from the planet of Terria Prime, 2 Thousand Lightyears from our own Galaxy." Art puts his hand on his chin, as if he were thinking about something. "The Jade Beacon has great power, perhaps somehow Cerberus got his hands on it in the 2d World...Thats the only thing I can think of right now."

"What we need is a way to beat him." Drew spoke up. "We were decimated out there today, Josh doesn't make it any easier either."

"I know, thats why I brought these." Art lays out 3 sheets of Paper down on a nearby Table, he then steps back and smirks a little. "These are your new powers, much more powerful than Metallix and far from being as subtle as The Big Bad Beetleborgs."

The kids all crowd around the table looking at the Papers. "Are those my new powers?" Jo asked, pointing at one of the drawings.

"Yep, you are now known as the Crimson Striker Beetleborg...A Combination of Both Metallix and Big Bad." Art then points at another drawing. "And thats Drews new power, The Chromium Stinger Beetleborg."

"Whoa...Cool!" Drew said in excitement.

"And lets not forget Roland, you are the Titanium Hunter Beetleborg...Like Drew and Jo, you now have a Combination of Metallix and Big Bad Beetleborg Powers. I know you will all use them well, congrats." Art smilled a little, getting just a bit teary eyed as usual.

"Dad, your the best." Samantha smiled and pat her father on the shoulder. "We won't let you down."

"I know you wont." Art nodded. "Oh, I Forgot to tell you...All together you are now known as The S.B.F (Super Beetle Force), this will be the new name when you need to call your A.T.V's."

An Explosion is then heard outside the Manor, everyone runs to the nearest Window and look out seeing only Cerberus. "Looks like he decided he wants a turn, I think we might need those Powers now." Drew said looking at flabber.

"Right." Flabber begins taking each of the Powers off the comic page, once he is done new Geneticbonders appear in the hands of the Beetleborgs.

"These are Genotechbonders, they bond to your D.N.A so that only you can use them...This way we don't risk Cerberus getting his hands on them, he has stolen enough of my ideas already." Art points toward the Datacard. "Just insert the card, and the bonder will do the rest."

"Gotcha, Input Cards!" Drew shouted, before each of the Genotechbonders began to talk. "Searching D.N.A, Confirmed...Beetle Blast Sequance Engage!"

Each of the Kids transform into their new Powers, now ten times Stronger they were Metallix and Big Bad Beetleborgs mixed together...They are almost able to match strength with Cerberus, however they musn't get arrogant now or we will watch as our futures end.

To Be Continued...**Chapter 2: "A Blast From The Past, Prt 2"**


	2. A Blast From The Past (Part 2)

((Took long enough didn't it? I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for a new chapter, but it is finally here! Enjoy...Please note aswell I am taking this story in a new direction, something I've been wanting to try for awhile so, read the new chapter and tell me how you like it!))

_**Actor List: (This Listing is just to give visual reference to what the OC/Created Characters look like, nothing more nothing less, of course the beetleborg actors from the show you will just have to imagine what they would look like at 14, 15 and 16 years old)**_

_**#1. Samantha Fortunes (Played By: Emma Watson)**_

_Chapter 2: A Blast From The Past (Part 2)_

Drew watched as the beetleborgs were being decimated, even with these new found powers the likes of Josh were too much for them, his attention went from Jo to Drew and Samantha seeing each of them down...He couldn't take it anymore, he mustered every bit of strength left in his body and managed to make it to his feet.

"Josh!" The young man called out. "Leave them alone, it's me you want to destroy...I am the one that you've been after all along, you were jealous of everything I had, the friends and the family. You could never manage that, because of your choices but..."

"But what?" The Shadowblaster asked in a hatred laden voice. "You think you know me? The sacrifices I have made? Do you really know everything that is going on, even amongst your own friends? I don't care what you say as your words are meaningless to me."

"I can't let you hurt my friends anymore, I can't let you plunge this world into chaos, don't you get you're being used? Just like when you fought for the magnavores, it's all happening again!" Drew shook his head throwing his weapon down and then looking right at Josh. "If it's my life you want then go ahead and take it, if it means keeping my friends safe I don't care..."

"You would sacrifice yourself for your friends? Give up everything, just so they can continue on?" Josh in his narrow minded way of thinking (Thanks to Crimsons control over him), couldn't even begin to fathom Drew's willingness to die for his friends, this made the Shadowblaster think. "I..."

"What are you waiting for?" Crimson Terror asked as she appeared beside of Josh. "You have an opening, destroy him!"

"But I..." Josh went to object but before he could even utter a word she took his Shadow Sword from him, the blade of the sword began to turn into what appeared to be a dark vortex, this caused Josh' eyes to turn dark for a moments notice then go back to normal. "I am sorry for disobeying you, my queen, now...Lets finish this."

Josh takes the sword back and jumps toward Drew but the Chromium Beetleborg is able to defend himself, the two locked up trying to best each other but neither could seem to gain the upper-hand, Josh jumps back shaking his head. "This is your end!"

Samantha looks up just in time to see Drew and Josh fighting she though was too weak to intervene, Jo and Roland were also beginning to come to after the grueling battle they had all been through, she was amazed Drew still had such fight in him but really it didn't come as a surprise to her.

"Just give up Josh, let us help you!" Drew shouted. "It doesn't have to end like this..."

"Yes it does, you have shown how much you would give up for your friends...Were you telling the truth?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course it was the truth, wouldn't you have done the same for Jo back when you first met her? You aren't so twisted that you've forgotten those feelings, you can't be completely evil Josh we were friends...Don't you remember?" Drew was able to bring Josh into a semi-choke hold, he was trying to keep from having to hurt him. "You have to realize those whom call you a friend are lying to you! We are your true friends, not Crimson or Cerberus!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Josh shouted as he used his elbow to hit Drew in the stomach breaking his hold, the Shadowblaster then steps forward before bringing his Sword to the ready and then plunging its blade deep into Drew's stomach.

Drew instantly losses his beetleborg powers the pain bringing him down to his knees, his gaze locked on the Sword unable to utter even a word.

"NO!" Samantha brings herself to her feet running over to Drew and taking him in her arms, not allowing him to hit the ground she didn't even see Josh as his presence wasn't registering in her mind.

Jo and Roland run over aswell standing between Drew and Samantha keeping Josh at bay. "You're too late, Jo." Was all Josh said in an almost cold voice, devoid of any emotion what so ever.

"How could you do this, you are a monster! You aren't the person I knew, you are but a shell of what he used to stand for." Jo looked back at Drew and Samantha then to Josh. "Get out of here..."

Josh smiles an evil smile proud of his work, he vanishes into thin air as does Crimson Terror, both Roland and Jo turn around but remain quiet as they truly didn't know what to do.

"Don't cry, Sam." Drew smiled a weak smile before coughing a little bit, the wound was hurting like crazy but he had things he wanted to say so he fought it with everything he had. "You will never be alone, I'll always be watching."

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be ok, you'll rest and then be right back here on the team right where you belong." Samantha watched as Drew took her hand, a glow surrounds her body as she depowers back into her human form. "You aren't going anywhere, so you hang on, do you hear me?"

"That's...Not my future, Sam I hate to see you cry." The teenager coughed once again seemingly getting a little weaker, his voice seemed to get just a little lower. "You must stay strong, you are now the...Now the leader of the, beetleborgs."

"Drew..." Samantha sat down on the ground keeping Drew close as if her strength would carry over to him, she couldn't even fathom losing him, just two days ago they were at each others throats but now...Now he felt like her life, like she couldn't go on without him. "Just close your eyes, each loving day, and know this feeling won't go away, till the day my life is through, this I promise you!"

"I love you, Samantha..." Drew smirked a little before closing his eyes, his mind trying to focus on the good and not the bad.

"Drew..." Sam brought him into an embrace not caring about anything else in the world for at that moment she only cared about Drew, she knew there was a reason she had moved from California to Charterville, that reason was now clear to her but she didn't want her friend to die. "Please, hold on...We've called for help, just don't..."

"No matter what happens I have no regrets, actually I do have one..." The 16 year old weakly reached up and dried a tear from Samantha's eye, she tried to smile before taking his hand for support. "The fact that, we may never got a chance to find out what might have been."

Samantha goes to kiss him on the forehead before the sound of the ambulance sirens could be heard, Jo and Roland turn and run to the ambulance in order to get the paramedics to Drew quicker...Their cover in their Beetleborgs armor concealed their identities, so they played like Sam and Drew had been caught in the middle of the fight with the Shadowblaster and Crimson Terror.

"Sam..." Drew started to say but he couldn't finish as he kept going in and out of consciousness, Sam couldn't help but cry hoping against hope that he would be ok.

"I won't give up on you, you will not slip away, for your life is mine to protect, this I promise YOU!" Samantha whispered slowly as the paramedics ran up to them taking command of the situation, they began working on Drew in order to possibly save his life.

_**Back At Cerberus' Hideout**_

"You two have done something that neither the magnavores nor crustaceans could ever have hoped to accomplish, you have brought an end to one of the beetleborgs." Cerberus turned his attention to Josh whom looked like his mind was a mile away, he then looks to Crimson. "I believe we are losing our control over him, teenagers were always troublesome."

"Leave him to me, no one can deny the influence of Crimson Terror!" The red clad villeness declared before turning her attention to Josh, she couldn't help but sense something different from him now. "Though I have to admit, ever since he attacked and wounded Drew McCormick he has seemed different..."

"I was watching the fight, he changed when he spoke with the brats sister, she seems to have a great pull over our Shadowblasters mind." Cerberus walks a step or two so that he is standing beside of Terror, his attention still focused on Josh. "He might become a problem, one not worth fixing..."

"Agreed..." Crimson Terror nods slowly before she and Cerberus walk away, leaving Josh to ponder what had happened.

"What have I done?" Josh pounded his fist into the side of the wall knowing full well what he had done, he had brought the one person he could count on, the one person whom tried to help him to the very brink of death itself...Drew had helped him out once and even saved his life, now had he really tried and maybe even have taken his? He wasn't in control of his actions but this monster inside of him was, his own persona clashing with whatever Crimson Terror and Cerberus had stuffed inside his head...But how do you control a monster, how do you stop it from doing something else that you know will rip someones life apart?

"JOSH!" Crimson Terror called out walking back into the room. "We are going to monitor the situation, those brats are all huddled around their puny friend hoping he will make a recovery, if he does...We will finish the job, understood?"

Josh regained his composure and put on a fake front trying his best to control this demon that had him in it's clutches, the only thing he could do was nod at Terror as for now he was in control, but he knew this demon would resurface not a matter of if but when, and he also knew he would not be able to fight the demons demonic fury when it happened.

"I said, UNDERSTOOD?" Crimson asked again frustrated that Josh was showing signs of regaining his awareness, she didn't want to have to destroy him but she was completely committed to Cerberus...Unlike Josh, she chose to be on the side of evil.

"Understood." Josh said lowly before walking out of the room and to some other part of their hideout, he needed to clear his mind and try to come up with a plan on how to get out of this situation.

_**2 Days Later...**_

Samantha had been sitting by Drew ever since he had arrived at the hospital 2 nights before vowing not to leave him, she wanted to be there if he woke up, not wanting him to be alone for even a minute.

"Surprise..." Jo walked into the hospital with a hilariously dressed up Flabber, whom she had helped sneak in because he wanted to check on Drew.

"How are you doing?" Flabber asked gently knowing this had to be bad, he had never been in a situation like this before but he had begun a long time ago to think of these kids as his family, if something should happen to Drew it would be devastating to them all.

"I'm doing ok, but Drew still hasn't woke up, the Doctor said to give him time but the wait is killing me...I just want him to be ok." Sam stood up and gave Flabber a big hug, he had always been able to make her feel better, ever since she had moved to Charterville no matter what she was going through she could always talk to Flabber.

"Don't worry kiddo, Drew's gonna be just fine...That kid is as tough as they come, strong as both a leader and a person." The Phantasm of Hillhurst Manor smiled a weak smile, he had never had to do this before, never did he think he'd be visiting one of the kids in the hospital in such a bad condition. "I feel somewhat responsible for this..."

"Don't Flabber, Drew knew what he was getting himself into...He fought Josh off to protect the rest of us, if it weren't for him we would all be in this hospital; or, worse." Drew's younger sister shook her head. "Josh will pay for doing this to him, mark my words."

"We don't know the full story yet though, Josh may not be in full control of his actions." Flabber took a deep breath before looking over at Drew, he felt so helpless in a situation where even his powers were useless. "There's dark magic out there that exists purely to bend and twist even the strongest of minds, these demons prey on those their masters see fit to let them loose on, Josh may be one of those unlucky souls."

Samantha nods a little somewhat agreeing with Flabber, she knew that Josh could have easily injured Drew so severely that he wouldn't have been able to make it even this far, something had stopped Josh just short of getting the job done and she figured in her mind that it must have been Josh' true persona taking control for a brief second. She sighs a bit taking her seat back next to Drew, she puts her hand in his just wanting him to say something, anything.

"We'll be at Hillhurst if you need us, Cerberus might attack the city at anytime we have to be ready." Flabber took a deep breath before walking out of the hospital room, for the first time at a loss as to what they should do next, they say the good guy always wins but this time...This time something seemed different, he didn't want to say hopeless but if Drew didn't make it things would certainly change.

"Take care of my brother for me, ok?" Jo asked having never felt as sad as she did in this moment, she gave Samantha a hug and then proceeded to follow Flabber out of the hospital room.

"Come on Drew, you've got to pull through this, I know you can hear me so get your butt up out of that bed and say something!" Sam smirked a little for the first time in two days, remembering how she and Drew used to fight. "Remember how we used to fight, leave me alone Drew; you're getting on my nerves Sam, man those were good times, our times aren't over yet kid...You'd better wake up, or you'll have me to deal with."

Samantha was just about to put her head down to rest when she felt Drew squeeze her hand, it was a firm enough squeeze that you could tell he was responding to what she was saying; this reaction startled the young lady, but she quickly regained her composure and kept talking.

"Thats it Drew, man. Don't give up now you're almost through this!" She brings his hand to her mouth kissing it gently, now bestowed with a new found hope. "I love you, Drew."

_**"I love you too..."**_

_To Be Continued - Chapter 3: (The Darkest Night)_


End file.
